Mi Decisión
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Una decisión, será buena? o será mala? YAOI OZUMATY


**Mi Decisión**

**Por Freezed Drake**

'Fuimos grandes amigos, lastima que esto tenga que terminar' dice un chico que se encontraba sentado en una rama de un gran árbol de la casa Kinomiya. 'la verdad es triste, lo aprecio demasiado, pero se que sin mi estará mejor, yo solo le causo problemas, angustias, y no quiero que sufra' el chico, de ojos verdes y pelo negro y rojo ve llegar a un chico de pelo y ojos azules.

"Ozuma!, por que me pediste que me reuniera contigo aquí, estaba reunido con los chicos en la casa de Hilary" dice el chico Kinomiya

"Takao, yo quería decirte algo" dice Ozuma

"Tan importante es como para sacarme de la fiesta" dice Takao un poco enojado

"Para mi si lo es" dice el ojiverde y se baja del árbol

"Bueno dímelo rápido, haber si logro llegar antes de que los demás empiecen a comer

"Lo siento pero esto ya no puede seguir así." Dice Ozuma mientras su pelo tapa sus ojos

"De que hablas Ozuma?"

"Lo siento pero yo ya no quiero volver a hablarte Takao" dice el ojiverde y sale corriendo de la casa.

"Ozuma espera…" dice Takao pero no corre tras de él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la noche, el ojiverde se encontraba en su casa, frente a una computadora, al parecer, se encontraba platicando por el Messenger…

Mariam: COMO QUE HICISTE ESO?!?!?!

Ozuma: ….

Mariam: CONTESTA CUANDO TE HABLO

Ozuma: si así lo hice que?

Mariam: pero si era tu mejor amigo

Ozuma: tu misma lo dijiste, ERA

Mariam: Ozuma…

Ozuma: pienso que es lo mejor Mariam, el debe de estar feliz con esos amigos que tiene

Mariam: Como puedes decir eso???

'Takao y Zeo, amigos por siempre! a iniciado sesión'

Ozuma: quieres otra prueba?

Mariam: …

Ozuma: no sabes como lo odio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era un día nuevo, y con eso, un día de clases nuevas, el chico de pelos bicolor, rojo y negro, se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo en lo alto de un árbol. 'Me siento vació, sin Takao, todo es aburrido, pero debo seguir con esto, estoy seguro que él estará bien, ya vez, ya tiene a Zeo a su lado' el chico ve que a lo lejos se encuentras Takao platicando felizmente con Zeo 'Como lo odio, creo'

"Que bien que este feliz…" se escucha una voz que Ozuma no conoce y voltea a ver quien es, pero al parecer el chico es alguien que nunca había visto. "si ella esta feliz, yo también debo estarlo, aunque me duela" el chico se va corriendo llorando.

"Se me había olvidado eso, si Takao esta feliz, yo también debo estarlo, ya que si me alejé de él es para verlo feliz" dice Ozuma y se baja del árbol para ir a su siguiente clase.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa misma tarde, durante la clase de computación de Ozuma, el chico manda un mail al peliazul

Lo siento Takao, espero que me perdones, creo que no me explique el por que de mi razón, pero es por que estaba histérico, pensar que yo solo te causaba problemas, que te encontraba distante, pensar que perdía otra amistad valiosa me hizo reaccionar así, espero que me perdones, atte.: Ozuma 

El chico presiona Send y se levanta de la compu y se retira

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya a pasado unos cuantos días desde que Ozuma y Takao dejaron de hablarse, y al parecer nada a cambiado desde ese día; Ozuma se encuentra en su computadora, en el Messenger.

Hilary: solo querías apoyo y saber, otra vez, que Takao era tu mejor amigo, pero lo sentiste distanciado y luego aparece Zeo

Hilary: entiendo

Hilary: no te preocupes, en cuanto vea a Takao tendremos que hablar seriamente, estoy seguro que el se siente mal

Ozuma: no le digas nada

Ozuma: please

Hilary: porque?

Ozuma: por que no lo quiero ver triste, u obligado a hacer algo que él no quiera hacer

Hilary: y que es lo que sientes ahorita?

Ozuma: que lo extraño, pero debo alejarme de él

Hilary: por que?

Ozuma: no preguntes. Y pensar que aun estoy en este pueblo por él.

Hilary: pero no te iras, verdad?

Ozuma: no

Hilary: yo digo que Takao y tu volverán a hacer grandes amigos

Ozuma: no, Takao y yo ni seremos Amigos, ni Mejores Amigos, y evitare hablar con él.

Hilary: pero por que?!

Ozuma: por que no lo quiero ver triste y por que yo no quiero sufrir.

Hilary: pero estas sufriendo

Ozuma: lo se, pero si un día, el me abandona, me dolerá mucho mas.

Hilary: ok…

Ozuma: me voy

Hilary: nos vemos

Ozuma se desconecta, apaga la compu y la luz y se acuesta en su cama.

"Espero Takao, que lo que estoy haciendo no sea en vano, y también espero que todo lo que hago sea lo correcto"

Fin

Este fic fue para celebrar mi segundo aniversario en las efes, para mi Orito que va a cumplir años y para alguien en especial.

Gracias a Kokoro y a Oro por ayudarme a ciegas con este fic.

Y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en mi tiempo dentro de FF.net, desde los que les cae mal mi fic, hasta a los que me dejan reviews ya que he hecho grandes amigos por eso.

Este fic fue hecho en menos de una hora, y lo lamento si esta corto, es que es todo lo que se me ocurrió, para este fic rompí mi regla de tener que escribir por lo menos 10 hojas para un cap o un one-shot, pero bueno, muchas gracias, ya no se que decir, mas que Adiós, y gracias por estos dos grandes años, ESTE 11 DE MAYO ES MI 2do ANIVERSARIO, nos vemos.


End file.
